


Waffle Guns And Breakfast Puns

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: Bulma Briefs loses a piece she needs for her laser gun. She immediately decides that the most likely place she left it is at the house of her closest friend, Vegeta Prince. Thus begins a morning adventure, which leads the two to question whether they are just friends, or are something more.





	Waffle Guns And Breakfast Puns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ScarletRaven1001, because she got a comment that put her down in the dumps! This story was inspired by a Modern AU text thing from the Tumblr textsbetweendbz, so initial credit goes to them!

Where could she have put it?

Bulma Briefs had torn her room apart (which was a statement, considering how messy her room was normally), and yet she'd still found no trace of her particle accelerator! She needed it for her laser gun, and without it...

Well, that was an entirely different story.

Bulma shook her head, trying to remember the last place she could have put it. She always kept the parts for her machines in her backpack, so where could it possibly be? She hadn't taken any out at school, and she hadn't taken any out at home. So that left one place:

Vegeta Prince's house.

Honestly, it didn't surprise her. She was over at Vegeta's every other day, either helping him with homework, ranting about something, or just there for funsies. One would've thought they were dating from how much time they spent together. 

Bulma's cheeks flushed at the thought. Her and Vegeta, a couple? In her wildest dreams.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone, and began to type a message to her Prince.

\----------------

Vegeta sighed as his phone vibrated, indicating he had a message. Rolling his eyes, he found a text from his best friend (and extreme crush, but no one but Kakarot was aware of that fact), Bulma Briefs.

Who he had listed under the contact name "My Queen". 

His blue-haired friend had no clue that she was under that contact name in his phone, and he had every intention of keeping it that way. At least until they finished senior year, and he never saw her again.

Banishing those thoughts from his head, Vegeta looked down at the screen.

*My Queen*: VEGETA

All caps. So she was either looking for something, or Yamcha was trying to win her back again. Chances were, it was the former.

Grumpy Prince: Alright what did I do/Is this about Kakarot in the dumpster

*My Queen*: What? No/ Wait, what?

So it wasn't her ex, and it wasn't Kakarot. Definitely her having lost something then. How well he knew her, having met her freshman year.

Grumpy Prince: Nothing, what's wrong?

*My Queen*: I CANNOT FIND MY PARTICLE ACCELERATOR

He audibly sighed. She was always leaving her shit at his house. Chances were, her particle accelerator was here. No wonder she'd texted him.

Grumpy Prince: You know most seniors worry about losing their homework

*My Queen*: This ray gun won't work without vegeta/It does the exact opposite of what you'd expect it to do! Instead of blasting something it turns it into breakfast food!

Vegeta paused for a second, blinking. The fact that he wasn't that surprised made him ponder whether the fact that he knew her so well was good or bad.

Grumpy Prince: H...how does that even work

*My Queen*: I DON'T KNOW, JUST HELP ME FIND IT

Grumpy Prince: You could probably patent that as it is. That's much more interesting that a gun that shoots lasers.

He pondered for a moment, and typed the next thought in his mind.

Grumpy Prince: Which you have 4 of

*My Queen*: Which you stole 2

He smirked, and looked at the two ray guns on his bedside table. True, he had stolen them, but he'd been trying to ask her out at the time.

Grumpy Prince: Borrowed

After all, he couldn't have the girl he liked thinking him a thief.

*My Queen*: Whatever/I'm coming over to your house to look for it and if you don't help me I'll turn you into a waffle

He smirked at his phone, and already knew today would be interesting.

\----------

He opened the door after the first knock, And found Bulma in a light blue sundress standing at the door. 

"Hi. I brought you donuts, since I'm bothering you at 8 in the morning."

He smirked at her. "Was this just an excuse to come to my house?"

He watched her pale cheeks flush red. "N-no! I really do need my particle accelerator! I've been trying to fix this gun for a waffle, but it won't work with out that part!"

He rolled his eyes at her pun, and led her inside.

\---------

God, why was she so awkward around him? 

Bulma placed the donut box on his table, and ran into his room. She wanted out of here as soon as possible.

"Um, are you in a hurry or something?" Vegeta stood in the doorway to his bedroom, and Bulma felt her cheeks flush as thoughts flooded her head, thoughts that were not meant to be thought about her best friend. 

Oh, he had no idea how much of a hurry she was in.

"Just trying to get out of your hair!" She found the accelerator, and dashed out of the room, practically sprinting towards the door. 

"Hey, Bulma?" She stopped in the doorway, and found him eyeing her nervously. She felt fear flood through her. Vegeta never got nervous.

He stepped closer until he was mere inches from her. His calloused hands cupped her face.

"V-Vegeta-?!" His lips pressed to hers, and Bulma finally just gave in to what her heart desired.

\---------

He was kissing her. Holy shit, he was kissing Bulma Briefs.

And she was kissing back. 

The kiss went on and on, until the two of them ran out of air. When they pulled apart, both parties' lips were swollen, and their cheeks flushed red. 

"I know a fantastic diner in town. Would you like to go on a lunch date?" 

Bulma blinked, and Vegeta knew he'd blew it, he'd blew it, he'd-

"I'd love to." Her blue eyes met his, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'll pick you up at 2."

"It's a date."

Bulma walked out the front door, and a barrier of wood separated them once again.

And on both sides of the door, the two teenagers felt their faces break into face-splitting grins.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more, leave a comment!


End file.
